EL AMOR VIAJA AL PASADo
by Yoko-san yamanaka
Summary: Es una historia similar a la original : data la vida de Kagome y Sango que tras caer al pozo caen a la época antigua se topan increíbles aventuras . Es muy similar a la original, pero tendrá al Mismo tiempo una gran diferencia . a esta historia le tengo un afecto especial , ya que fue mi primer fanfinc , lo había publicado en facebook en un grupo llamado : "Inuyasha y Kagome" .
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR VIAJA AL PASADO .

Capitulo 1 - KAGOME Y EL POZO MISTERIOSO.

Kagome es una chica de 16 años que creía de todo corazón en los cuentos de hadas , creía en la magia de los sabios de la derrota de el bien sobre el mar y que el amor lo podía todo .  
Un día normal como todos ella iba camino a su secundaria , pero ve que su hermano esta en la puerta del sótano de su casa , estaba asustado así que decidió ver que le pasaba .

Kagome : ¿Qué sucede Sota? ¿Porqué estas aquí? .

Sota : Es que nuestro gato esta en el sótano .

Kagome : ¿Y porque no bajas a buscarlo? ¿acaso tienes miedo? (dijo en forma de broma) .

Sota : ¡Claro que no!... es que ... yo ( decía mientras se sonrojaba)

Kagome : Esta bien yo bajare ... miedoso .

Bajo con delicadeza debido a que las escaleras llevaban años de antigüedad en su casa . cuando por fin baja se fija en el pozo que andaba en ese lugar sellado por una especie de tapa de madera .

Esa tapa se movía como si una animal quería salir de ese lugar . Kagome pensó que era su gato , iba a acercarse al lugar pero se detuvo al sentir que su gato le acariciaba sus piernas con la cola . Kagome estaba asustada así que tomo al gato y subió o mas rápido posible .

Después de eso va camino a su escuela . Llega cansada de su casa en la tarde , así que sube a su habitación para dormir y despertarse para el examen de mañana .

Kagome - escucho la voz de su amiga Sango que andaba asomada por la ventana - ¿Como te fue hoy? - continuo diciendo mientras entraba a su habitación por la venn e mi curo

Kagome siempre fue tímida y solitaria así que desde muy pequeña tiene a su amiga Sango ... la cual es su amiga desde siempre y aveces entraba por la ventana de su cuarto .

Kagome : El examen que tuve hoy fue muy difícil .

Sango : ¿Que te parece si vamos al sótano para ver que fue eso del Pozo que me contaste ? .

Kagome : No iré estoy cansada . (dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir ) .

Sango : Vamos , no tengas miedo .

Kagome : Esta bien a lo mejor ni fue nada .

Ambas bajaron al sótano donde andaba el pozo que seguía moviéndose de la misma manera . Ambas se acercaron con miedo al pozo .

La tapa de madera se rompe y salio de hay una mujer de varios brazos semejante a un cien pies que tomo a ambas y las rastró al interior del pozo .

Kagome y Sango despertaron en un lugar desconocido . habían mucho arboles y plantas . Era muy diferente a su caso o algún lugar que ellas habían visto; a pesar que el mismo pozo andaba detrás de ellas .

Se levantaron el suelo mirando sorprendidas el ambiente .

"¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?" - Se escucho una voz misteriosa

ambas se quedaron mudas en el momento que vieron de donde provenía esa voz . Eran un hombre Alto , de cabellera larga y plateada que nunca habían visto antes .

(¿DONDE ESTÁN KAGOME Y SANGO QUIEN SERA AQUEL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO)

.-

 **Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

EL AMOR VIAJA AL PASADO 

Capitulo 2 - La aldea .

"Les dije ¿Quienes son?" - dijo aquel hombre misterios de cabello largo y plateado de voz fría .

Kagome : ¿Y Quien eres tu? - expreso sin salir de su asombro

Sango : ¿Donde andamos? - estaba muy asustada mas de lo que estaba confundida .

"Yo me llamo Sesshomaru , y están cerca de la aldea Kikyo " .  
Sango : ¿Quien es ella? .

Sesshomaru : ¿De donde son? sus ropas son muy extrañas , pero aun si son seres humanos .

Kagome : Andábamos en mi casa y un monstruo de varios brazos nos arrastro por ese pozo , y despertamos aquí .

Sesshomaru : ¿Un monstruo de varios brazos?

Empezo a escucharse un ruido extraño entre los arbustos . Aquella mujer de varios brazos apareció de nuevo y trato de atacar a Kagome . En ese momento Sesshomaru se entrometió en al frente de Kagome . Y ataco a aquella mujer con sus garras destruyéndola con facilidad . Sango y Kagome se quedaron sorprendidas .

¿Que quería esa mujer? - pensó Sesshomaru .

Kagome por alguna extraña razón empezó a sonreír y a sonrojarse .

Kagome : ¡Ya se lo que eres ! .

Sesshomaru : ¿eh? ¿De que hablas niña? .

Sango : ¿SI de que hablas Kagome ? .

Kagome se acerca y abrazo emocionada a Sesshomaru - ¡ERES MI ÁNGEL GUARDIAN! .

Sango se quedo sorprendida e impactada .

Sesshomaru se molesto y golpeo a Kagome en la cabeza con fuerza . esto causo Que Kagome se arrodillara en el piso del dolor mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos .

Sesshomaru : ¡Claro que no niña tonta ! . ¡¿De donde vienes !? ... no soy un Ángel soy un demonio ; eso algo que tu deberías temer humana ... ¡no soy tu peluche que abrazas! .

Sango : Perdónala por favor , de chiquita se golpeo la cabeza - dijo mientras se acercaba a levantar a Kagome .

Kagome : ¡Sango! ... ¿Porque dices eso? - dijo mientras se sonrojaba .

Sango : Tu fuiste la loca que abrazo a un extraño que dice que es un demonio .

Sesshomaru : ¡Yo si soy un demonio!

Sango : Hay si tu ... los demonios no existen - tomo a Kagome de la mano - voy hablar con gente cuerda en esa aldea - se dio la vuelta con Kagome y fue caminando .

Sesshomaru : ¡espera niña!

Sango : Vamos Kagome no escuches a la gente loca .

Sesshomaru : ¡Niña vas en dirección contraria ... eso es un barranco! .

Kagome se detiene al escuchar esto pero sango sigue caminando . Lo que causa que Sango caiga con gran fuerza al barranco y queda inconsciente .

Kagome : ¡Sango! - grito preocupada .

Sesshomaru : Se lo advertí .

Kagome lo señala y grita emocionada- ¡Trataste de salvarnos .. sabia que eras mi ángel guardián !

Sesshomaru : las llevare a la aldea creo que no están seguras solas .

fueron a la aldea , Sesshomaru cargaba a sango en su espalda .

Kagome : ¿Esta es la aldea? .

"Sesshomaru" - ambos voltearon al escuchar que lo llamaban .

Era un chico extraño con orejas de perro y con una larga cabellera plateada .

Kagome : ¿Quien es? .

Sesshomaru : es el estúpido de mi hermano . se llama inuyasha .

Inuyasha : ¿Tienes una humana en tu espalda ? eso no es típico de ti .

Sesshomaru : ¡callate! - se sonrojo .

Inuyasha : ¿ Y quien es ella ? - se refería a Kagome .

Kagome :¿tu tambien eres un ángel? .

Sesshomaru : ¡Ya te dije que no soy ángel .. Soy un demonio! .

Kagome : Pero me dijiste lo del barranco .. tu me salvaste .

"Esta mujer tiene problemas mentales" - pensó Sesshomaru .  
Inuyasha : Eres una mujer extraña .

Kagome : ¿¡Como que extraña!? .

Sesshomaru : ¡Basta los dos! .

Sesshomaru : Inuyasha , ¿Donde esta Kikyo ?

Inuyasha : En el templo .

Sesshomaru : Bien vamos .

Inuyasha : ¿Tengo que ir? .

Sesshomaru : Si , ya que no estas haciendo nada .

Inuyasha : Ok .

Los cuatro llegaron al templo donde andaba una mujer muy parecida Kagome . y le explicaron todo lo ocurrido .

Kykio : La única manera de llegar a tu mundo es regresar en el pozo donde viniste .

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de las personas de la aldea . la aldea andaba siendo atacada , algunas casas quemadas y destruidas

espero que les haya gustado mi segundo capitulo .. mañana publicare el tercero el cual es muy emocionante ...

les ofrezco una honesta disculpa porque no pude etiquetar a nadie en mi segundo capitulo ... realmente mi computadora esta estúpida mil disculpas

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3 La aparición de Naraku

El amor viaja al pasado

Capitulo 3 - La aparición de Naraku

Inuyasha , Sesshomaru , Kagome y Kikyo salieron a ver que pasaba . La aldea andaba siendo atacada Por una mujer que con su dos abanicos atacaba a los aldeanos .

Kikyo : ¡Kagome ! Permanece adentro con sango .

Kagome : S-si .

Inuyasha fue a atacar a Kagura con su colmillo de acero . Pero ella no le dio permiso de seguir avanzando y lo ataco con su _Fuujin no Mai_ (Danza de las Cuchillas ) lanzando numerosos cortes e viento . Lo que causo que Inuyasha fue cortado en varias partes del cuerpo .

Kikyo : ¡Inuyasha! - grito mientras que iba a corría a ver el estado se Inuyasha .

En ese momento cuando andaba al lado de Inuyasha , al frente de ellos apareció una nube de humo venenoso que se iba dispersando , dejando ver una figura humana saliendo de el .

Kagome : ¿Que es eso? - decía mientras salia del templo .

Sesshomaru : Te dijeron que te quedaras adentro . Esto es muy peligroso .

Kagome : ¿Y porque tu no peleas? .

Sesshomaru : Son seres híbridos y no voy a ensuciarme las manos con ellos . Ahora entra , tu amiga esta inconsciente todavía deberías estar con ella .

Sango : ¿Que sucede? ¿Donde estamos? - dijo mientras salia entre dormida y despierta .

Sesshomaru : Las dos métanse al templo si no quieren morir .

Sango : ¡Tu no me dices que hacer! .

Sesshomaru : Me agradabas mas inconsciente .

Kagome : ¡Aaaah! ¡pero que hombre tan guapo! - dijo mientras señalaba al hombre que salia de la nube de humo . El cual era muy atractivo . Kagome salio corriendo hacia el .

Sesshomaru : ¡Niña ... espera ese tipo es peligroso! .

Sango : (Oficialmente Kagome se volvió loca) – eso fue lo que pensó mientras iba tras de su amiga .

Sesshomaru : ¡Espera! ... maldición ¿de donde vienen estas chicas tan raras? .

Kagome se entrometió en medio de Inuyasha y Kikyo lo que causo la impresión de estos .

Kagome : ¡Oye! mi nombre es Kagome ... es un gusto conocerte .

Ese hombre se quedo mirándola mientras extendía su mano en dirección a ella Lanzando unos insectos Yokai hacia ella . En ese momento Sango la lanzo al piso logrando confundir a los insectos . Pero rápidamente se volvieron a ellas , fueron destruidos por las flechas sagradas de Kikyo antes de ir hacia ellas .

Kikyo : ¡Les dije que se quedaran haya! .

Sango : No se quien seas , pero tu no me dijiste eso .

Kikyo : ¡Pero si se lo dije a Kagome! .

Sango : ¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa Kagome !? Miro con enfado a Kagome .

Kagome no dijo nada solo se reía mientras se sonrojaba .

Inuyasha : ¡¿Quien eres tu?!- le grito aquel hombre que atacaba la aldea con aquella mujer .

"Yo soy Naraku y vine por la perla de Shikon que tiene esta aldea" .

Kikyo : ¡No permitiré que sigas atacando mi aldea! - Grito mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas sagradas a Naraku . Causándole mucho daño en su brazo izquierdo . Kagura apareció en frente de Naraku atacándolos con su "danza de la serpiente" formando varios tornados que iban directo hacia ellos . Kikyo hizo un campo de protección para protegerlos a todos .

Kikyo : ¡Sesshomaru , llévatelas de aquí!.

Sesshomaru : No .

Kikyo : ¡¿Que?! ¿ Y porque no? .

Sesshomaru : Porque no me da la gana .

Kikyo : ¡Tu hermano puede morir tratando de protegerlas! ¿Eso no te preocupa? .

Sesshomaru : No la verdad no .

Inuyasha : ¿¡Que?! ¿Como que no te preocupo? .

Sesshomaru : Es que en realidad no me preocupas .

Inuyasha : ¡¿Pero porque?! ¡SOY TU HERMANO! .

Sesshomaru : Si ya se que eres mi hermano . Gracias por recordar mi desgracia .

Naraku al ver que Sesshomaru estaba en ese sitio decidió retirarse ya que no podía vencerlo , debido que el también es un ser híbrido asi que se retiro con Kagura en su nube de humo .

Naraku : ¡Volveré por la perla de Shikon! - Se retiro sin dejar rastros .

Sesshomaru : Pero que cobarde .

Inuyasha : Si es una gallina .

Sesshomaru : Al fin iba alguien iba a deshacerse de mi hermano por mi y el muy cobarde se fue .

Inuyasha : ¿Que quisiste decir con eso Sesshomaru? .

Sesshomaru : Olvídalo tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no lo entenderá .

Kikyo : ¡Eso fue peligroso ustedes dos casi mueren!- grito refiriéndose a Kagome y Sango .

Kagome : Es que ese chico me pareció tan atractivo .

Sango : Kagome , ya callate solo dices estupideces .

Sesshomaru : Creo que lo primero que hay que hacer en vez reconstruir la aldea , es regresar a estas dos locas a su mundo .


End file.
